Usagi Kuroka
Usagi Kuroka(Usagi Kuroki) is daughter to Cornelia Kuroka.Her brother is Sora Kuroka.She has an unknown seat in the 4th divison.Usagi is Neko Kuroki's childhood friend and wife.They had 3 children. |- valign="top" | style=""|'Previous Team' | style="width: 15em;"| |- valign="top" | style=""|'Partner' | style="width: 15em;"|Neko Kuroki |- valign="top" | style=""|'Previous Partner' | style="width: 15em;"| |- valign="top" | style=""|'Base of Operations' | style="width: 15em;"| |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style=""|Personal Status |- valign="top" | style=""|'Marital Status' | style="width: 15em;"|Married |- valign="top" | style=""|'Relatives' | style="width: 15em;"| Cornelia Kuroka (Mother,deceased) Sora Kuroka (Older Brother) Neko Kuroki (Husband) Adam Kuroki 2 (Son) Purity Kuroki (Daughter) Harmony (Daughter) Ryu Kuroki (Father-In-Law) Rosalie Kuroki (Mother-In-Law) Adam Kuroki (Brother-In-Law,deceased) Hayate Kuroki (Brother-In-Law) Edward Kuroki (Nephew) Edmund Kuroki (Nephew) Jane Kuroki (Sister-In-Law,deceased) Hana Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Mangetsu Kuroki (Nephew) Rose Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Natsu Kuroki (Nephew) Haru Kuroki (Niece) Aki Kuroki (Nephew) Albert Kuroki (Brother-In-Law) Tenshi Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Bishou Kuroki ( Niece) Hoshi Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Theodore Kuroki (Brother-In-Law) Alice Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Ohitsuji Yagami (Nephew) Tsubasa Yagami (Niece) Hanako Kuroki (Sister-In-Law,deceased) Hikari Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Ayumu Kuroki (Niece) Hanabi Kuroki (Brother-In-Law) Yaku Kuroki (Nephew) Shinsetsu Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Lilian Kuroki (Niece) Akatsuki Kuroki (Sister-In-Law,deceased) Sakura Kuroki (Sister-In-Law) Kuroryu Tsuki (Nephew) Rosalie Tsuki (Niece) Usagi Kuroki (Niece) |- valign="top" | style=""|'Education' | style="width: 15em;"|Shinō Academy |- valign="top" | style=""|'Status' | style="width: 15em;"|Active |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style=""|Zanpakutō |- valign="top" | style=""|'Shikai' | style="width: 15em;"|Shiroka |- valign="top" | style=""|'Bankai' | style="width: 15em;"| |} Appearance Usagi has long black hair and brown eyes.For some reason,Usagi has a surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager.As a child,she often lets her hair lose and rarely ties it in a ponytail.As a teenager she wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears.At the age of 20 her hair grew so long she had to tie it in a pony tail,but she still does let it loose. Personality She is friendly, sensitive, caring, and kind.Usagi is mostly looked as an older sister or mother by others due to her kind nature.Usagi is seen to like mother nature and outdoors.She is very fond of animals and protective of them,believing everybody has their own rights.As a child,Usagi is very shy and quite.But after dating Neko,she changed into becoming more cheerful.Whenever Usagi see's cute things,she becomes very happy and claps her hands. History Usagi and her family grew up next to the Kuroki and Tsuki family,meaning they have a close relationship.Similarly like her brother Sora,Rosalie Kuroki helped the birth of the Kuroka siblings.She lived peacefuly with her family until she was 2 years old.Usagi's parents had a fight due to her mother,Cornelia's, sickness.By June 5,her father left them,leaving Cornelia to raise them on her own for 9 years.When Usagi was 11,Cornelia became more sicker.Before her death,Cornelia gave a request to her children,asking them to take care of each other,watch the house and to make proper decisions.She died on 3 March. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Shiroka(White Flower) Relationships Neko kuroki Usagi has her closet relationship with Neko,having to know each other since childhood.They are able to express their feelings to each other easily than to others.Neko was able to make Usagi more cheerful since the death of her mother.He is very overprotective of her as he is for his family and friends while she is very grateful.Since Neko is Usagi's first love,she has shown to be very caring for him,often nursing his wounds.Neko began to have feelings for her as well.Usagi has always had a huge faith in him and believed he was still good at his betrayel,as well being the first.5 years later,Usagi gave birth to their first son Adam.By the ages of 20 and 21 they got married Sora Kuroka Sora took care of his sister Usagi when their mother,Cornelia,was sick.They are rather close with each other and often comforting each other.After their mother's death,Sora raised Usagi like his own daughter.Also,since he was charge ,Usagi often worried for her older brother. Kuroki and Tsuki family Usagi and her family are rather close with these 2 other shnigami families,knowing them since childhood. Sakura Kuroki They two are in-laws and are close as sisters.Sakura helped Usagi when she still had a crush on her brother,Neko.Sakura looks to Usagi as a role model and mother/older sister.Usagi once commented Sakura was like a little,cute sister she never had.Sakura named her youngest daughter after Usagi,showing how close they were. Triviahttp://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ichigo_Kurosaki&action=edit&section=24 *Usagi's character was based from Orihime Inoue from Bleach. *Usagi means rabbit in Japanese. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character